<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silky Tresses by TheEigthPillarGeneral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983139">Silky Tresses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral'>TheEigthPillarGeneral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted, Long Hair, M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuchiki Byakuya has always admired the luxurious hair of Jugram Haschwalth. The feeling is mutual for Jugram as well, as he has also admired the Sixth Division captain's silky hair. Both are determined to discover each other's secrets, but could this mutual fascination be the first step to something else between them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abarai Renji &amp; Bazz-B, Jugram Haschwalth/Kuchiki Byakuya, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silky Tresses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I first saw Haschwalth in the manga, I was amazed at how pretty he was, as well as how much he looked like a blond Byakuya. I then created headcanons where Byakuya and Haschwalth just bond over their pretty hair, especially after Renji and Bazz-B had that little Bromance between them.</p><p>I honestly didn't intend for this to become shippy, but that's exactly what happened, haha!</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kuchiki Byakuya has been distracted all day today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such a thing is practically unheard of in the Sixth Division, and considering all the repairs to the Seireitei that still need to be done, being distracted is the last thing he needs. Normally, he prides himself on never being distracted by anything, but today is most definitely an exception.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it’s no thanks to the presence of Jugram Haschwalth, the former Grandmaster of the Sternritter, in his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the Quincy War over and Yhwach destroyed, only a small handful of Sternritter have survived: Candice Catnipp, Bambietta Basterbine, Meninas McAllon, Liltotto Lamperd, Giselle Gewelle, Bazz-B, and Jugram Haschwalth. Since they’d somehow survived the Auswählen, Kyoraku Shunsui had decided to have them healed and then keep them in the Seireitei to assist in repairing everything that’s been destroyed, all as a way of negotiating peaceful relations between the Shinigami and Quincy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such a plan is to avoid making the mistakes of the older generation of the Gotei, who had tried to exterminate the Quincy. Even though Byakuya is a little bit hesitant, he is willing to see how things turn out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of those former Sternritter have been sent to other divisions, and Byakuya has somehow been assigned both Bazz-B and Haschwalth under his command. He can’t help but wonder why he had to get two Sternritter to manage, but he’s not going to question orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not when his lieutenant had been rather excited over getting Bazz-B in their division.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently, Abarai Renji is overseeing some of the repairs being done in their district, and Bazz-B has gone to assist him in that endeavor. Meanwhile, Byakuya is filling out some recruitment forms to submit to Kyoraku, having received yet another promising batch of Academy graduates to join the ranks of the Sixth Division.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, next to him in Renji’s desk, Haschwalth takes care of simpler forms that only require checking a few boxes, which Byakuya will then sign at the end of the day. Considering that Haschwalth cannot write in Japanese, it makes sense for him to do those basic tasks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet Byakuya’s progress has been slow, and he cannot bring himself to focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not when the sunlight streams in through the windows and shines on Haschwalth’s hair in a manner that makes it shine like pure gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just what is his secret?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Byakuya wonders, glancing over at Haschwalth’s luxurious hair again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How does he manage to make his hair so beautiful?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As if sensing Byakuya’s gaze on him, Haschwalth glances over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something the matter, Kuchiki-taicho?” he asks, his blue eyes impassive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya blinks, but shakes his head. “Nothing’s the matter,” he says, turning back to his paperwork. “I just got lost in my thoughts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haschwalth seems to accept this as an answer. “How can you shinigami stand to wear these kinds of uniforms?” he asks, no doubt referring to the black shihakusho he’s wearing right now. “They’re quite loose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get used to it,” Byakuya tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances over at Haschwalth again, just in time to see him brush away a strand of golden-blond hair away from his delicately pretty face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such a movement is so unusually mesmerizing for Byakuya, especially the way his hair flows so perfectly. Haschwalth is quite a graceful man, and it’s almost like looking in a mirror, honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he’s certainly not the only one who has noticed, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many of the shinigami in the Sixth Division have noticed the physical similarities between their captain and the former Grandmaster. Renji had even called Haschwalth a ‘French vanilla version’ of Byakuya, amusingly enough. And if that’s not enough, both he and Haschwalth are quite similar in their personalities, in that they’re both stoic, aloof, and they both have a rather hot-headed companion they’re close to.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I still can’t really believe that Haschwalth is friends with Bazz-B… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Byakuya muses. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But then again, I shouldn’t be talking when I have Abarai Renji as my lieutenant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And it also seems that both he and Haschwalth are very thorough in taking care of their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fills out yet another form, then sets it upon a stack of completed forms before picking up the stack and rising from his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go to the First Division to submit these to Kyoraku-soutaicho,” Byakuya tells him. “When you’ve finished those forms, just put them on my desk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Haschwalth says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod, Byakuya takes his leave, sliding the door shut behind him before heading down to the First Division.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he heads there, he finds himself thinking about possible ways to get to know Haschwalth a bit more. After all, both Renji and Bazz-B are getting along quite well, no thanks to Bazz-B complimenting Renji’s eyebrows (in a battle of all places, too…).</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Should I invite him for tea at the manor?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Byakuya wonders to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something like that would help. But would he accept the invitation?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This kind of social stuff is still so hard for him, honestly. Byakuya likes to think he’s getting better, but he’s still not sure of himself sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he gets back, he’ll extend the invitation. If Haschwalth accepts, then that’s great. If not, Byakuya won’t force him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he straightens himself up as he walks a bit faster, now feeling a bit more determined than ever.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jugram checks another circled box that indicates where he’s supposed to mark, sighing quietly as he brushes his hair away from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s strange to think that even shinigami captains and lieutenants have to do paperwork. Back in the Vandenreich, that task was left to lower-ranked quincies, since the Sternritter had their own duties to take care of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, with Lieutenant Abarai Renji overseeing some repairs along with Bazz-B, Jugram has been given the task of taking care of these basic forms. He’s a little grateful that Kuchiki Byakuya marked a sample form for him to refer to, seeing as it’s all in Japanese, and his understanding of the written form is rudimentary at best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It still feels unusual to be wearing a black shihakusho, honestly. It’s even more strange for him to be alive right now, all things considered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did he survive Auswählen? And why would the shinigami willingly have the human girl, Inoue Orihime, reject the silver clot that had no doubt formed in his heart?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I not their enemy? Why would they want us to stay alive?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, a small part of him is grateful to have received this second chance at life. Perhaps he can mend bridges with Bazz-B, restore their old friendship, and even make peace with the shinigami this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe… maybe he can discover more out of life, now that he is no longer bound by duty to Yhwach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, just thinking of it like this makes his shoulders feel lighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door slides open roughly, followed by rough laughter, and Jugram looks up just in time to see Abarai Renji and Bazz-B enter the office, joking and teasing each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey, Jugo!” Bazz-B greets, waving at him. “How’s it going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jugram nods. “It’s alright,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It seems that those two have gotten on quite well… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Kuchiki-taichou?” Abarai asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said something about delivering paperwork to the First Division,” Jugram tells him. “Did you need to speak with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. Well, when he gets back, let him know that I’ve gone to train some of the recruits,” Abarai says with a slight grin. “Gotta make sure their skills are staying sharp!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m going with him, too!” Bazz-B adds. “See you around!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both leave the office, the door sliding shut once they’ve stepped outside, and Jugram just sighs quietly as he gets up to stretch his legs for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he sits back down, the door opens again and Kuchiki Byakuya re-enters the office, holding a small tray with two glasses of tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your lieutenant stopped by earlier,” Jugram informs him. “He’d said that he was going to train the recruits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuchiki nods approvingly. “Good,” he says, setting a cup of tea near Jugram’s wrist. “And I take it that Bazz-B has gone to assist him somehow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears Kuchiki sitting back down at his desk, followed by the sound of a brush against paper. A few moments later, he feels Kuchiki’s gaze upon him for a few moments before they go back to the paperwork; something that Jugram has grown used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be honest, it’s a little flattering that Kuchiki Byakuya, head of a prominent noble family, would be so keenly fascinated by his hair. Even though Jugram is used to hearing whispered praises about his hair, there’s something so endearing about this captain being almost shy in his admiration of his golden tresses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, the feeling is very much mutual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, it’s Jugram’s turn to steal a glance at the Sixth Division captain, and he can’t help but let his eyes linger a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not a huge surprise that the man is so effortlessly elegant and aristocratic, with his pale skin, his cool gray eyes, and that long, silky-black hair of his. And the way his hair falls so gracefully past his shoulders and frames his delicately pretty face is almost mesmerizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Simply peerless… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jugram thinks, remembering the daten about Kuchiki Byakuya during their preparations for war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s almost uncanny, actually. Looking at Kuchiki right now, it’s almost like looking at a shinigami version of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is it about Kuchiki’s hair that’s so mesmerizing? Is it how it’s pure, jet-black? The way it flows effortlessly past his shoulders? Either way, it’s evident that hair care is a major priority for Kuchiki, much like how it is for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something the matter?” Kuchiki asks, interrupting Jugram’s thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caught off-guard somewhat, Jugram notices how he looks somewhat confused, but he shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just what are your secrets, Kuchiki Byakuya?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wonders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How do you care for your hair?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haschwalth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jugram looks up at Kuchiki, raising an eyebrow. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I am not intruding on anything, but I would like to invite you for tea at my manor tonight,” Kuchiki says, now looking a little bit… hesitant?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a moment for the invitation to register in Jugram’s mind, and he regards the captain in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s inviting me for tea… </span>
  </em>
  <span>But why would he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing how my lieutenant has already become friends with Bazz-B, I thought it was best if I could extend the same courtesy to you,” Kuchiki continues. “It is alright if you don’t want to, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come,” Jugram says immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuchiki stops, looking a bit surprised and pleased at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful to hear,” he says. “I look forward to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jugram just nods, feeling a very strange warmth within him as he ponders over the invitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why Kuchiki would want to invite him to his own home is beyond him, honestly. Yet such an invitation doesn’t sound very bad. After all, perhaps he could gain a better understanding of the formidable Sixth Division captain, beyond what the daten had covered about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And perhaps this could be a step in the right direction for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever it is, he also finds himself looking forward to meeting him for tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And who knows? Perhaps he might learn a thing or two about caring for his hair from Kuchiki Byakuya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Jugram continues to work hard on the forms, resolved to finish them before evening.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Evening comes fast, and by the time the sun starts to near the horizon, both Byakuya and Haschwalth have finished the paperwork for the day. Renji and Bazz-B have already left, having done their share of paperwork, with Renji now wishing to show Bazz-B one of the frequent hangout spots among the lieutenants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think now should be a good time to return to the manor,” Byakuya says, rising from his chair. “Just follow me, Haschwalth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haschwalth nods, falling into step beside Byakuya as he leads the way back to the manor. By now, the sunset has painted the sky in vivid, fiery colours that seem so much brighter than they did in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As always, the servants bow and welcome Byakuya as he returns, but they stare in surprise at Haschwalth, clearly uncertain about how to react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is a guest here for tea this evening,” Byakuya tells them. “His name is Jugram Haschwalth, and I hope you will treat him well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haruma, the head servant, bows in acknowledgement. “Of course, Byakuya-sama,” he says. “I shall get the tea ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Byakuya leads Haschwalth to the tea room, he notices how the former Grandmaster looks around curiously at his surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my first time in a traditional Japanese building,” Haschwalth admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you think of it, so far?” Byakuya asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite interesting,” Haschwalth responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep down, Byakuya feels a little pleased for some strange reason. So far, things are going alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tea room is one of Byakuya’s favourite places to be at the end of a long day, second only to his private bath and the gardens. With fusuma panels decorated with scenes of a mountain landscape, and a nice view of the vast gardens outside, it’s quite peaceful during the evenings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both take their places at the table, sitting across from each other as Haruma brings in a tray with two cups of matcha tea, a teapot, and a plate with some wagashi upon it, setting it all out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Byakuya says. “You are dismissed, Haruma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haruma bows and leaves the room, sliding the door shut behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya passes a cup to Haschwalth, who accepts it. “Drink,” he tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haschwalth raises the cup to his lips and takes a small sip, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s very different from what I’m used to,” he observes. “But the flavour isn’t so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sets the cup down. “Why did you invite me here, Kuchiki-taicho?” he asks. “I understand you want to get to know me more, but why go this far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya takes a sip of his own tea. “You intrigue me, Jugram Haschwalth,” he says honestly, setting his cup down as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it’s true. Haschwalth is quite an intriguing man, and not just because of his luxurious golden hair. Everything about him, from his friendship with Bazz-B to his similarities to Byakuya himself, all of it is quite fascinating, to be honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Byakuya looks at him, he sees a little bit of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haschwalth regards him curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ve heard the shinigami under my command talking about how similar we are, both in appearance and personality,” Byakuya continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have, as a matter of fact,” Haschwalth confirms, his eyes glinting somewhat humorously. “Just the other day, I overheard your lieutenant calling me a ‘French vanilla version’ of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not offended?” Byakuya asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I be, when it’s an honest observation?” Haschwalth responds, taking another sip of tea before continuing. “But yes, I’ve also noticed how similar we are. We both appear rather delicate, and we have a companion who is incredibly hot-headed but loyal to us. The only thing that marks us as different is our status, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya raises an eyebrow, surprised. “You mean you’re a commoner?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Haschwalth confirms, a faint smile teasing the corners of his lips. “I do not blame you, Kuchiki-taicho. Most people would assume that Bazz-B is the commoner and I’m the son of some noble lord, when it’s actually the other way around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that is certainly unexpected. Yet again, it’s another lesson as to why Byakuya shouldn’t be so quick to judge based on appearances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though it’s hard to even imagine Bazz-B, who is essentially the Quincy counterpart to Renji, as a noble’s son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haschwalth peers over the rim of his cup, his eyes looking almost mysterious no thanks to those lovely eyelashes of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve also noticed how you look at my hair, Kuchiki-taicho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya blinks, suddenly feeling a little bit flustered now as he looks down. Had he really been that obvious?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Haschwalth just regards him in amusement. “I’m not angry,” he reassures. “I’m just a little bit amused that you, the head of one of the most powerful noble houses in Soul Society, would be so fascinated by a commoner’s hair to the point that you try not to make it so obvious that you are looking at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is this tone of voice that Haschwalth is taking with him? And why is he smiling ever so slightly? Is… Is he trying to flirt right now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, Byakuya quickly composes himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps two can play at this game, Jugram Haschwalth… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens his eyes again, his gaze more mirthful now. “Can you blame me?” he asks. “Your hair is very beautiful, Haschwalth. It shines like pure gold beneath the sun, and I’ve always wondered if it feels as soft as it looks. I just want to know how you manage to make your hair look so luxurious on a regular basis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much to Byakuya’s surprise, Haschwalth actually lowers his eyes almost shyly as a faint blush stains his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh? Susceptible to compliments, aren’t we?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A faint smile tugs at the corners of Byakuya’s lips. This meeting has just gotten even more fun than he’d expected.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Of all the things he could hear today, Jugram certainly hadn’t expected to hear such a sincere compliment about his hair. Hardly anyone has complimented his hair to his face, let alone in such a poetic way, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only one who has complimented his hair to his face is Bazz-B, and he’d been drunk when he’d told him that his hair is ‘sexy as all fuck’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s not the only thing. Clearly there’s another side to Kuchiki Byakuya; a more passionate, spirited side that’s hidden beneath the surface. It’s a little surprising to imagine Kuchiki as having a quick-tempered side to him, but it does make sense as to why he’d have Abarai Renji as his lieutenant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looks like things have become much more interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not one to be easily deterred, Jugram just rests his hand on his chin, regarding Byakuya’s hair keenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wish to know my secrets, Kuchiki-taicho?” he asks. “Well, you’ll have to tell me yours first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Byakuya raises an eyebrow, his eyes glinting coyly. “My secrets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But of course,” Jugram says with a slight smirk. “I could say the same about your hair, Kuchiki Byakuya. It looks like pure silk, and I’m willing to bet that if I run my fingers through your hair, it would feel like silk as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it’s Byakuya’s turn to blush slightly, though he doesn’t lose that flirtatious glint in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to feel it, then?” he asks, his voice unusually tender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, now this is unexpected. However, Jugram nods slowly. “I would love to,” he says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya’s smile, while faint, is more sincere now, and Jugram watches him effortlessly remove his headpiece and set it aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on,” he whispers, bending his head slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Jugram leans forward, tentatively reaching out to Byakuya’s hair with one hand until his fingers brush through inky-black tresses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” he breathes in awe, combing his fingers through his hair. “It really is like pure silk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if that weren’t enough, he gets a quick trace of the scent of some fragrant night flower.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He really is peerless, isn’t he?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls his fingers away, still amazed at what he’d just felt. “Your hair is truly wonderful, Kuchiki-taicho,” he murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Byakuya says softly. “May I have a turn now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jugram nods, bending his head slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, he feels slender fingers gently brushing through his hair, and he can’t stop himself from sighing at how nice it feels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect,” Byakuya murmurs. “It feels as luxurious as it looks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jugram raises his head as Byakuya pulls his fingers away, still regarding his hair in fascination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence hangs in the air for a few moments, and it feels almost… intimate. Something has shifted between them both, and it feels rather nice, honestly. And with the evening sun shining into the room, everything seems hushed and precious in a way that Jugram can’t really identify.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regarding your wish to know the secret to my hair, Kuchiki-taicho,” Jugram begins with a coy smile, “Like I said earlier, I’d be willing to tell you my secret… if you tell me yours first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya nods, but his eyes are filled with a promise of something more. “How about I </span>
  <em>
    <span>show</span>
  </em>
  <span> you my secret instead, Haschwalth?” he offers, his voice sounding suggestive. “I could even show you now, if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god… how is it that Kuchiki Byakuya can sound so seductive right now? His voice sounds so rich and velvety, and Jugram can’t help the pleasant shiver that runs through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still smiling coyly, Jugram answers. “That sounds wonderful, Kuchiki-taicho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounds like Byakuya is offering to show him a lot more than just his hair care routine. And in all honesty, Jugram is perfectly fine with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of all the things to happen during this meeting with the Sixth Division captain, Jugram certainly hadn’t expected to flirt with him, have his flirting reciprocated, and then receive the most suggestive invitation for what sounds like staying the night here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, he’d be lying if he said that he doesn’t like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps accepting his invitation isn’t a bad thing at all. If this is how it’s going to be, then Jugram looks forward to getting to know Byakuya some more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Renji's comment about Haschwalth being a "French Vanilla Byakuya" is something I read somewhere on Tumblr, but honestly? That person was right. Haschwalth kinda looks like a vanilla Byakuya, though it certainly doesn't make him any less pretty. I have to admit, it was fun to write these two flirting with each other, especially over their hair.</p><p>Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>